Paul and Bella
by aMbIeElOvEsEvErYoNe
Summary: Bella moves to LaPush gets imprinted on by Paul its my own twist on twilight and Jacob is the bad guy in this story and Paul is loving caring person and Bella and Sam are brother and sister my own characters some of them dont own anything
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be nice. I do not own twilight or any of the squeals of twilight I'm using some of the names but changing it up just a bit. This is a Paul/Bella story. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

** Preface**

**Hi my name is Bella Swan and I am moving in with my dad Jerry to a place called LaPush it's in Washington State. I know the Cullens are bloodsuckers that eat animals. LaPush has people turn into wolves that kill vampires but they can't kill the Cullens do to a truce that was made by the first wolves. And yeah I'm also got imprinted by Paul. A/N Authors note I will be getting into more detail about Bella and Paul imprinting and how it happened later.**

** Chapter 1**

** Bella's POV**

**Hi my name is Bella Tsosie and I am moving in with my dad Jerry to a place called Forks it's in Washington State. I'm boarding the plane now from New York where my mom and her new husband Nick lives to LaPush .(A/N like i said I'm changing it up just a bit) He is a famous football player for the New York Gaints.(A/N Yes I know the Gaints are located in New Jersey but like I said somethings are changing) I'm moving in with my dad so my mom and Nick can have sometime to themselves and that she can also travel with him without me holding her back. I'm also moving in with my dad because I miss him so much. I have no quileute blood in me because I was adopted. But I'm tan 5 foot 0 inches tall brown hair blue eyes im 15 years old and nobody even knows that I'm adopted except for the pack and my family. Anyway I'm landing in Seattle then Sam the packs alpha is bringing to LaPush because im not suppose to be here for another 3 months. I gotta outta school early and I wanted to surprise my family and friends and Sam thought it was great idea. **

** Sam's POV**

**Well Bella should be landing soon. No one knows she is coming home today. Everyone will be so shocked to see her. Can't wait till she walks off the plane and get her home and hopefully Jacob will imprint on her. I will be surprised if he doesn't and Paul does.**

** Bella's POV**

**Wow that was a long flight and I see Sam I'm so excited. **

** Sam's POV**

**I see Belly I'm so happy to see her. I go grab her says thank you for grabbing my bags. Your welcome baby sis I told her. I put them in the truck and she is in the passenger seat. She asks me if everyone will be ok having me here sooner then what they thought? I told her everyone will be happy. Then she asks me if I think she will get imprinted on. I thought for a second and yes . She then asks me who do you think will imprint on me and I said Jacob. And then she said in a small voice and almost cried where any human couldn't here her or see the tears welling up in her but with my wolf hearing and seeing I heard her oh "I hope it's Paul who imprints on me. Jacob hurt me the last time I was here. I thought to myself how did Jacob hurt her? I will kill him if he abused her in anyway or said anything to make her cry she is my sister not by blood. But because Jerry is my dad by blood and Katie and Jerry adopted Bella when she was only 3 days old and I was 12.**

** Bella's POV**

**Sam goes and grabs my bags which is really sweet of him. I tell him thank you for grabbing my bags. He says your welcome baby sis. He puts my bags in the truck while I'm in the passenger seat. I ask Sam if everyone will be ok having me here sooner than what they thought? He told me everyone will be happy. I thought to myself I bet Jacob will be surprised I just hope he doesn't do what he did last time to me. I ask him if he thinks I will get imprinted on. He is silent for a second and said byes. I asked him who do you think will imprint on me? He said Jacob. I had tears forming in my eyes hopefully Sam didn't notice the tears in my eyes or my small voice say oh I hope it's Paul who imprints on me. Jacob hurt me the last time I was here. I thought to myself Sam is my big brother. Jerry and Katie adopted me when she was only 3 days old. If sam or any other person who is part of the pack found out what he did to me everyone will lose there mind. I won't be the sweet Bella anymore. I would be the freak. I would be the one who tore the pack apart. It's my fault for what happened.**

** Sam's POV**

**I screamed Bella's name 5 times before she said "Yeah Sam I'm sorry I was just thinking". I want to know what she is thinking I want to know what happened to her and what Jacob did to her I'm going to find out sooner or later. Even if I have to alpha order Jacob to tell me what he did or said to Bella I'm going to find out. I tell her thar we are almost home now. She gets this terrified but excited look on her face as soon as we pull up to the house. **

** Bella's POV**

**I heard Sam scream my name and I said yeah Sam I'm sorry I was just thinking. Sam tells me we are almost home now and I start to panic but as soon as we pull up to the house i get terrified and nervous. Sam grabs my bags and I tell him to give me a few mins and I will be right behind him. Few mins later I'm walking inside as Paul is walking out and all I see is these dark brown eyes staring into my eyes a few seconds later I scream "yes Paul has imprinted on me and now Jacob won't hurt me ever again thank you spirits". I realized what I just said out loud. I ran up the stairs crying shutting the door saying out loud now everyone knows Jacob hurt me this isn't going to good it's all my fault.**

** Sam's POV**

**I go tell Paul to go to my truck got something in there. I wouldnt tell Jacob to go check because of what Bella said on the way here I won't let him hurt her again if I control over it. Bella is walking in and as Paul is walking out there eyes meet and a few seconds later Bella screams "yes Paul has imprinted on me and now Jacob won't hurt me ever again thank you spirits". As soon as she said that she runs upstairs crying and all the wolves and elders here her say "now everyone knows now that Jacob hurt me this isn't going to be good it's all my fault". I said out loud what the fuck does she mean by its her fucking fault. Thank God Jacob left as soon as I told Paul to go outside to my truck. I swear to the great spirits I will be beating up Jacob if he was here now.**

** Paul's POV**

**Sam tells me there is something in his truck as I'm walking out there door a pair of beautiful dark blue eyes are staring at me and I realized I imprinted. I hear my angel scream and i realize its Bella "yes Paul imprinted on me and now Jacob won't hurt me ever again thank you spirits". Next thing I know Bella is running up the stairs crying and shutting her door. I hear Sam say "what the fuck does she mean by its her fucking fault. I ask him if I can go hurt Jacob for hurting my imprint and he said no that fucking mother fucker told me no. He said we must wait to see and hear from Bella how Jacob hurt her.**

** Sam's POV **

**Paul asks me if he can go after Jacob for hurting his imprint trust me right then and there I wanted to go after Jacob to for hurting my sister but I want to have Bella to have a chance to tell us how Jacob hurt her. The whole room is growling like mad. I have alpha command everyone to calm the fuck down because Jacob walks back in.**

** Jacob's POV**

**I go outside and leave as soon as Paul and Bella wait Bella what the fuck is that slut coming here for she better not be moving back here I will fuck up her world she thinks what she got last time was bed just wait and see what is coming for I'm getting so pissed off that I phase. After a little while I come back to the house and I hear Bella crying. I ask Sam why is Bella crying but Paul answers and says "it's none of your business and you better not go near my imprint without my permission got it pup". I say yeah. Im thinking to myself as i thought to find out I said it out loud as if that bitch tells anyone what I did to her I will her personally kill her. As Bella is walking down there stairs she hears what I said. She went pale.**

** Paul's POV **

**Jacob asks Sam why is Bella and before Sam could answer I tell him "it's none of your business and you better not go near my imprint without my permission got it pup". Jacob says Yeah. I hear Sam say Dam Paul nice way to put it. As soon as Sam says that Bella is coming down the stairs with tear stains on her face. Jacob says "if that bitch tells anyone what I did to her I will her personally kill her. I wanted to kill him there and I see Bella she is my main concern so I ran to her side. And she went pale as a vampire when Jacob said that.**

** Sam's POV **

**Jacob asks me why is Bella crying oh I wanted to say because of you and what the fuck did you to my sister and how did you hear. But before I even had my thought finished i heard Paul say "it's none of your business and you better not go near my imprint without my permission got it pup". Dam Paul nice way to put it. As soon as I say that Jacob says out loud I dont think with him realizing it said "if that bitch tells anyone what I did to her I will her personally kill her. I was about to run to Bella pull her to my side for safety but Paul got to her first and I never say Bella so terrified or that pale before ever.**

** Bella's POV**

**I have never been so scared in my whole life. When i heard Jacob say that I wanted to pass out but Thank God Paul had a hold of me carried me down the stairs and placed me between him and my brother I wanted to scream what he did to me but i just couldn't do it.**

**Authors Note: I want to know if you want to know what Jacob did to Bella and also who want to be my beta writer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N still need a beta writer and even though the cullens and the wolves are enemies there best friends in my story **

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV **

**Im so worried about my sister its killing me. I ask Bella what Jacob did to her. Bella said "I can't tell you". I tell her if you can't im going to alpha command Jacob to tell me. Bella begged me not to alpha command him. I ask her "how bad is it"? She said pretty bad. Then I hear her say to Paul " I will tell you but you can't tell Sam or anyone else got it". I pull paul a side and ask him to tell me if i need to kill Jacob or not after Bella gets done telling you im going to respect my sisters wishes. Paul says if you see me running outside and phasing and running to Jacobs you know it's bad where we need to kill him or a good ass beat down.**

**Paul's POV **

**Sam asks Bella what Jacob did to her. I almost cried when she said that she can't tell us. Does she know that we will protect her? I need to make sure my imprint is safe. Sam asks Bella how bad it is and she said pretty bad. This breaks my heart what did he do to Bella to make her this way? Bella tells me that she will tell me what Jacob did to her thank God she is going to tell someone but then she goes on saying but you can't tell Sam or anyone else got it. Bella is heading upstairs into her bedroom I'm about to follow her when Sam pulls me a side and asks well tells me to tell him if he needs to kill Jacob or not after Bella gets done telling you I'm going to respect my sisters wishes. I tell and promise Sam if you see me running outside and phasing and running to Jacobs you know it's bad where we need to kill him or a good ass beat down. **

**Bella's POV**

**I tell my brother that I can't tell him what Jacob did to me. I tell Sam its pretty bad that's all what Sam and everyone else needs to know. I look at Paul and see pain and hurt in his eyes. Then I tell Paul I will tell you but you can't tell Sam or anyone else got it. He saysnothing and follows me intill Sam pulls Paul aside I can't hear what there saying and I honeslty don't care it will be good to finally to get this shit off my chest. Leah knows what happened because she was there. Me and Leah are best friends I call Leah and tell her im telling Paul what happened he imprinted on me and I know he will keep me safe from Jacob Leahs says ok i will be here if you need me ok and we can a girls night. Paul walks in on me talking to Leah over the phone and i tell Leah i will talk to her as soon as I'm done talking to Paul.**

**Leah's POV**

**I get a call from Bella I hope jacob didnt hurt her again and I answer and she basically tells me that she is going to tell Paul what Jacob did to her about time she tells Paul but to find out he imprinted on her and Paul will protect his imprint to his very last breath. I tell her that we will have a girls night tonight. I'm Sam's imprint so it was very hard to keep this from him. As soon as I hang up with Bella im going to call Sam and tell him I kow what Jacob did to Bella i was there and she made me swear not to tell you intill she told someone else. I hanged up with Bella called Sam and he answers and says hey baby what going on? I tell him that i know what Bella is going to say to Paul I was there when Jacob hurt her and trust me you don't want to know. He says what happened and before i could answer i hear Paul screaming that son of a bitch raped my fucking imprint the day we went cliff diving and he stayed back with Leah and Bella and he punched Leah for trying to protect bella from him. I said oh shit cats out of the bag my nose hasnt been the same since and I told him that i hit my nose against a tree me and Jacob where fighting half true. He said Leah I call you later I want you over here now with Bella to keep her calm she is balling her eyes out she thinks she did something wrong.**

**Paul's POV**

**I walk in on Bella and Leah having a conservation and she said Paul just walked in I will call as soon as i'm done telling him. Does Leah already know? How does Leah know Sam doesnt? Leah never keep secrets? While im in the middle of my thoughts I hear bella say jacob raped me and punched Leah the day that all of you went cliff diving and me and Leah stayed behind. I freaked out I ran down the stairs screaming. How fucking dare he touch my imprint and Leah that son of a bitch raped my fucking imprint and hurt leah while she was trying to protect bella.**

**Sam's POV**

**I was on the phone with Leah and I heard Paul screaming that son of bitch of bitch raped my imprint and hurt Leah while trying to Protect Bella I tell Leah to get her ass over here now so we can kill Jacob and so Leah and calm down Bella I call the Cullens told them what happened and now there coming here to protect our imprints which there is only two for right now and if Jacob tries to get to them to kill them. Leah is now a wolf so if she needs she can phase and protect herself and Bella. **

**The Cullens POV**

**Hello Sam Esme says how are you today? You are on speaker with the whole family. Not good we just found out on of our pack members raped Bella and hurt Leah while Leah was trying to protect her at the time Leah was a not wolf she now is but I want the imprints to have protection we are going after that son of bitch can you come here and have double protection please. Sam also said that Leah can phase if she has to I think your son Jasper can feel feelings and Edward can hear the wolf thoughts when we are in wold form? Yes thats correct. Good and I want them near you if Bella has to go to the bathroom I want a female near the bathroom so if she screams you can get in there quick and get her out and i also give you permission to kill Jacob thats the one that raped her and hurt Leah. We told Sam we are on the way now. Rosalie are you ok? Im worried about Bella. Why couldnt she tell me? Rosalie why don't you ask Bella yourself we need to get there now. **


End file.
